How To Save A Life
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: At this fact, Lightning found it almost impossible not to cry, “it’s hard when life takes the young ones…” [OneShot][Song Fan Fic][LightningSally][MaterOC]


**How To Save A Life **by Life Is A Highway66

_Silence_…

Just the silence of the small Arizonian town recoiled through the buildings being smothered in the distance by the sea of obscurity. The giggles of amusement were just a distant blur for all of those who resided in the once peaceful town of Radiator Springs. But as the dark clouds moved from their place, a dim light from the once bright moon shone down upon the earth to reveal two cars.

One of which was a race car, his scarlet body sleek and covered with stickers, his right side slightly dented and scratched.

The other was just a plain Porsche Cayman S 2005, her right side had been torn open, a thick line coming from it where it, showing where her own oil had once spilled from her wound, but cleaned by the scavenging cannibals…

A small pool of the liquid surrounded her…

**Step one you say we need to talk**

_A spluttering engine_…

It tore the silence in half, the owner was a tow truck, his body covered with rust, he slowly drove over to the Porsche. "Susie?" He whispered, "are ya awake?"

With a soft groan, she managed to half open her eyes (although, the strong colour of indigo had faded; now it was just pale), she smiled at the sight of her buck-toothed husband, "Mater?" She asked, her voice was barely audible but he could tell it was coarse.

"Susie," he said in a relieved sigh, tears streamed freely to the floor as he nuzzled his wife delicately.

She tried to get onto her tires, but with no prevail. He rushed to her side as she collapsed onto the floor again, "whoa Susie, jus' stay there, I'm gonna ge' Doc."

"You can't," she interrupted, "the Hood Hunters… they took him." He backed away in shock; she blinked away the tears to add painfully:

"Doc… he's dead."

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

_Disbelief_…

Mater just stared in scepticism, with the cobalt Hudson Hornet dead Susannah's chances of survival were only made even slimmer. "Wha' 'bout Lightnin'?" He asked, worry and panic evident in his voice, "did he ge' hur' badly?"

She looked into her side view mirror and could just about make out the figure of Lightning McQueen, the 2005 Rookie of the Year, who had pulled out of racing after his long-time girlfriend announced she was pregnant with their daughter; Adene Lightning McQueen.

"They only crashed into him and attempted to get in him," she explained. With a sorrowful sigh she began to cry, "this is all my fault."

This fact was only slightly true. For a while, she too had become a cannibal, kicked out of the town because of her carnivorous behaviour, she wound up living on Willie's Butte with five other with the same problem, the gang called themselves the Hood Hunters. She had joined (under the nickname of 'Neon', following the tradition of being named after elements) but only a few days later she had unofficially left. Because of her careless actions they had vowed to make her life a living hell…

So far, they had kept to their promise…

For a while, after she moved back into Radiator Springs her attacks had been a frequent event in everyday life, though, she managed to pull through for her husband and children…

_Their _children…

The twins Mia Jolie and Duncan Alexander, the six-year-old of whom everyone loved and was willing to look after when their parents wanted some alone time.

"Susie, it ain' yer faul'," he began soothingly to his sobbing wife. Though, even _he _knew he was bluffing slightly…

**He smiles politely back at you**

_Whimpers_…

As the light blue Porsche Carrera drove toward her husband, tears stained her hood, "Stickers?" She asked, she could barely do so, every time she opened her mouth to speak a whimper would escape. There was no sign of responding from her husband. More of her tears began to shed, "No," she whispered, "Stickers… say something…"

A moments silence passed, no sound was made.

She nudged his fender with her own, "please… Stickers."

More of the dreaded nothingness took hold.

Then – like a miracle, like her prayers had been answered – he slowly opened his eyes, though only slightly, he forced a smile for his wife. The only words he said were, "scared ya?"

**You stare politely right on through**

_Breathing_…

The best gift of all when you are thrown into a situation such as this without any warning, with no one to help pull you through…

With nothing but hope to help you cling onto what you have…

Sometimes 'breathing' shouldn't be called the inhaling and exhaling it's usually classed for…

Sometimes, at events like this, it could be called a lovers' miracle…

Sally cried with happiness and relief, "oh, Ted McQueen don't you _ever _scare me like that again." Then her sight rested upon the damage of the younger Porsche, "Susie?" She gasped in horror, looking closer she wanted to vomit.

"Sal, don't worry about me," Susannah looked to her husband, "I'm well looked after… with the best looking truck out there."

He closed his eyes with a smile, "Susie… ya jus' sayin' tha'."

**Some sort of window to your right**

_A purr of an engine_…

A small one year old Ferrari F50 slowly and shakily began to exit Cozy Cone, whining softly. "Stickers," Sally whispered, "your daughters here to see you."

Lightning smiled, looking over to the small car, when he did, she squealed with excitement. The four chuckled at her actions and before long, young Adene Lightning McQueen collapsed beside her father.

Susannah and Mater exchanged glances without saying a word the two knew what the other was thinking…

Both thinking of what used to be, when Mia and Duncan looked at the world in wonder, when all they done was ask questions.

Then, Adene began to cry.

"I think someone wants to see her mummy, Sal," Susannah said with a small smile, she was shocked to feel something against her rear tire, it moved up her side to stop at her front tire.

"Nuh-uh, Susie," Sally whispered, "I think someone wants her aunt."

**As he goes left and you stay right**

_Tears_…

As Susannah looked down to the small child next to her, the twins filled her mind. With no doctor to fix her side and see her through to the other side of survival, with no survival that would mean the children would have no mother to nurture them through life, but what made her shed the most tears was the thought of leaving Mater with the burden of telling Mia and Duncan that they would have to grow up without a mother…

He would have to explain the concept of death to them…

Small Adene just looked up to her aunt and began to coo like you would expect any one-year-old to do. With her eyes glistening with tears of fear and sadness she managed to pull a smile for the youngling as she felt a lonely drop of liquid escape her eyes.

"Susie," Mater whispered, "there ain' anythin' tuh be cryin' 'bout."

If it wasn't for her lack of energy she would've shouted angrily at him, as the tear rolled down, closer toward the ground he drove into her forcing the two into a kiss and caught the droplet of liquid. Once he backed away, they just admired one another…

He couldn't help but imagine life without her, not being able to lose herself in those irresistible cobalt eyes, no one to kiss in the mornings or at night…

No one to seek refuge with when times get rough…

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

_Fear_…

As the two couples cried, caressed bumpers and told each other how much they meant to one another, Sally and Mater couldn't help but contemplate the worse outcomes for their partner and best friend, as they did it became harder to stay at their sides…

The harder it became to grieve for those of whom it would be best to put them out of their pain…

Or, to be precise, Susannah Florence Mackay Tow, though, it was hard for Mater to accept that all they had worked so hard to achieve on through all the years could break down and fail in a moment of darkness.

"Be optimistic," she muttered encouragingly to herself, "be optimistic."

He tittered slightly at this, nothing could stop his wife's positive outlook on things from shining through, "that's it Susie," he whispered, "Y'know wha'… if ya get through this, I migh' have tuh ask if cap'n wants me tuh clean deck."

She smiled, "not in front of the twins, maybe we could have Sally looking after them."

He nudged her fender gently with his own, "they gotta know where kids come from soon, Susie…"

**And you begin to wonder why you came**

_Memories_…

As the tears rolled freely from all the residents hoods, they all remember the great times, and with their fun-loving characteristics, they're were many.

With Lightning, they all thought of the moment that of which the town was put back on the town was put back on the map. As for Susannah, well, each and every one of those who resided in the town had a unique memory…

For Ramone, he could remember those pranks he and Susannah pulled on those particularly awkward customers…

Flo remember being the one who had to calm Susannah's hormones whenever anyone insulted her while she was pregnant…

Sally remembered arguing with the younger Porsche on her due date, and how it ended with Susannah going into labour…

Lightning remembered when he first met her, how she seemed so scared, in truth, he should've been thanked for the marriage between the tow truck and Porsche and for their two bundles of joy. Their relationship wouldn't have existed if he hadn't have shown her the small town…

Luigi recalled the days when the two attempted to teach Guido English, it made him chuckle to see how easily frustrated she became…

Guido remember being used by Mater and Susannah while she was pregnant to learn the basic parenting techniques…

Red remember her hen night, how she got tipsy and announced she was going to have his baby in a few months but then tried to chat up a shy Subaru…

Fillmore remembered the death of Sarge, it had been as if the devastating event had brought the two closer…

Sheriff could recall all those nights when she had gotten drunk and attempted to provoke him to propose…

Mater… well, he remembered a lot of things, first admitting his feelings, her agreeing to his proposal, finding out she was pregnant, seeing his newborn children, their wedding… a whole lot of things in between the main procedures…

All those memories made it harder to take in what was going on, it made it harder to say goodbye…

It made it impossible not to cry…

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

_Love_…

Although a deathly atmosphere filled the air around the four, the affection shone through every odd. "Stickers," Sally whispered, "try and drive… for me."

In response, Lightning just smiled, "for you?" He asked. With a peck on her fender he added, "_any_thing for my Sally Sal."

She smiled, she loved her little nickname, mainly because her husband came up with it, there was a lot of other reasons for her adoration of being called 'Sally Sal', most of which should not be mentioned (although, it _did_ sound cute). Getting behind him, she nudged his bumper to encourage him to get onto his tires, but he still struggled to get up.

"It feels like I'm a newborn again." He said, making the three laugh.

Susannah continued to laugh, trying not to let her tears escape at the fact that she could close her eyes and never open them again…

The very thought of her last breathe destroyed her…

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

_Hope_…

As everyone found the courage to emerge from their place of refuge, the first thing they noticed was the lack of noise, they expected Sally and Mater to be mourning for their loved ones…

They expected them to be told the news that they had passed away…

But now, they realized, it was no time to be giving up hope, that's all they needed in such a moment…

That's all they really wanted…

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

_Cry_…

No one was afraid to cry, who could have blamed them? The Hood Hunters could continue their attacks and – in truth – Susannah had been a form of protection and yet she was always the one who had the worse damage, she always managed to scare everyone but pull through…

"Yeah, that's it Stickers," Sally whispered, still helping her husband upright, "now just roll."

Susannah looked to her side view mirror and smiled at the sight of Sally and Lightning, struggling to roll forward slightly, more tears rolled down her hood as she remembered trying to teach Mia and Duncan to drive at only a few hours old.

"Hey, Susie," Mater whispered, "don' cry, 'cause if ya do, ya know I'm gonna have tuh as well, don' ya?"

She smiled, "Rusty, I know that… but then again, that's something I'm gonna have to see before I die."

"Oh, n' _when_ are ya gonna die?"

"Soon," she answered simply, "I can feel it. And don't you dare argue… you adorable piece of rust."

He laughed, "oh, ya wanna start an argumen' now? 'Cause I can give ya one…" Getting closer, he finished in a whisper, "I can argue tha' yer _way _too good-lookin' fer me."

**Had I known how to save a life**

_Faith_…

Everyone had decided to roll forward and now, they had all entered the obscurity, they were all defiant of whether they should comfort them or whether they should leave them alone and enjoy – what could be – their last moments with each other.

"Rusty," Susannah began, staring at the ground in front of her husband with her half-open eyes, "if I _was _to go… what would you tell Mimi and Duncan?"

He sighed not wanting to get caught in her strong eye contact, "somethin' like, 'mummy's gone on a holiday… I don' know when she'll be back… or _if _she'll be comin' back'. How 'bout tha'?"

She closed her eyes with a smile, "Rusty, can you do something for me? Can you tell them the truth… that they'll never be able to see me again, that I've died?"

He just backed away next to her, "tha's pretty easy fer you tuh say, Susie, 'cause when I tell 'em tha' they'll never be able tuh see ya again… I'll be tellin' not only them bu' _me _as well."

Seeing him beginning to cry, she nuzzled his fender, "Mater… you know I couldn't leave you with the twins when they're so young… I'll _always _be there for you."

He did his best to smile, but he couldn't, instead he cried…

He mourned into what was left of Susannah's side…

As Lightning slowly rolled past, he saw how distressed Mater's actions was making her, she just bit her lip, "Mater, please. Just… stop it!"

**Let him know that you know best**

_Growls_…

"So," the burgundy Volvo S80 began, as he and four others circled the navy Hudson Hornet, "you're the one that's been saving the Porsche?"

In response, Doc was silent, he just nodded. He couldn't show this group how scared he truthfully was; otherwise they would use it against him and use his trepidation to manipulate him.

"And why did you do it?" A black Nissan 100 NX enquired, stopping in front of him a little to close for the likes of Doc.

He just frowned, and stared deeply into those fiendish brown eyes, now he was forced to speak. Controlling his fear he managed to stop his voice from shaking he answered, "Because she's my friend and I don't want her to die in such a way. I don't want her to be murdered."

The baby pink Mitsubishi Carisma tittered at this, "Aw… Grandpa scared for his daughter?"

This angered him slightly, though; he knew he had to hide it…

He knew he couldn't fight against such a pack of foraging killers…

**After all you do know best**

_Willpower_…

He had determination that the Hood Hunters weren't going to hurt him, well; he was hoping that they wouldn't murder him. Looking to the small town just off to the distance he felt their sadness. He couldn't help but think that this was all his fault, after all, if he hadn't have banished Susannah from the town, if she hadn't have been banished from the town she would never have met the Hood Hunters, and if she had never met the Hood Hunters everyone could have been enjoying a good nights sleep and life could have gone on as normal…

Though, of course, since Susannah had entered the settlement life had never been normal again…

"Do you wanna say goodbye?" The silver Ford Fusion said, a sneer rising in her voice, it resembled the one which Susannah picked up before she had her carnivorous attack.

He hesitantly shook his hood.

The last car was silver Hyundai Accent, he remained silent. Yet, he growled forebodingly, the look in his eyes was enough to make even the strongest of cars quiver with fear.

Then before he knew it, the scavenging hunters were crashing into him, biting him, snarling at him.

He didn't do anything to resist this attack; he just stood and took it. After all, what was there that he could do? If he did try and stop them from taking his own oil he would only succeed in making the chances that he could be killed even bigger…

Then that would make it impossible to live out such a night like this…

**Try to slip round his defence**

_One last breathe_…

He held it in, he felt the dark liquid slowly making its way down his side, but before it could make contact with the ground, he found it being removed by the five hunters. He wanted to find the energy to get himself out of such a situation but found no way of doing so…

He couldn't accept that he would have to leave the earth in such a dramatic way…

He didn't_ want _to accept that this would be his last sight…

Once again that feeling of guilt overwhelmed him, he knew that he couldn't take the blame, though somewhere – somehow – the fact was that this was his mistake was just everyone else's error

**Without granting innocence**

_Darkness_…

He looked to the cloud filled sky, but as they moved from their place the stars were revealed, a night like this shouldn't be spent like this. The couples should have gone on a nice drive around the town then up to Wheel Well were they could enjoy an amorous meal.

Mercury – the Volvo S80 – chuckled coldly, "you're goin' down, t'night Grandpa."

The aged Hudson just looked down with a frown, after glaring at him for a moment he said simply, "_Doc_."

Argon – the baby pink Mitsubishi Carisma – looked to Mercury in confusion before looking back at the retired race car, "say what?"

His frown hardened, "Doc… call me Doc."

Carbon – the black Nissan 100 NX – laughed, though, that sign of amusement sent shivers up Doc's chassis, "if you ask me," Carbon began, "that makes some damn good last words! Legendary!"

Then, they continued their attack, nausea beginning to kick in and the darkness loomed over him. Then his vision was overtaken by a flash of light, his eyes closed and he knew only too well that they would never open again. Then he let out a small sigh…

Oh, if only there was no hatred in the world, oh how different his fate could have been…

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

_Staring_…

Adene just looked up to her Uncle Mater as he mourned into her aunts' side; she just nuzzled him gently in attempt to comfort him.

"Aw, Ades, don't worry about him," Sally said, trying to get her daughter to follow as she drove away, "c'mon, we need to get you asleep." When she saw that Adene was persistent to stay with him, Sally attempted to pull her away but her daughter just screamed and struggled out of her grasp.

Mater looked down to her and forced a small smile for the one-year-old, "Adene, jus' go with ya momma."

She just looked up to him with worried eyes, she momentarily nuzzled him before following her mother back to the Cozy Cone. Mater smiled, watching where they had gone, until he saw Susannah crying, "hey Susie, what's up?"

"Rusty," she whimpered, "when you cry, I cry… you should know that."

He bit his lip, "Susannah Tow, yer jus' bein' silly."

She just cried more at this, but this time both Lightning and Mater began to comfort her, "see, I'm goin' crazy. I'm gonna die soon."

**  
The things you've told him all along  
**

_Life_…

Sometimes, life can be hard, it can be hard to get your head around and it can be much harder to get through than death, it can hurt a lot more as well. At Susannah's last statement, Mater began to cry into her side, she sighed. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, she couldn't take this kind of actions right now, especially from her husband. "Mater," she whispered, her voice shaking in hope that she would get her husbands attention, with no answer she began to cry hysterically, "Goddammit! _Mater_! I can't be dealing with this crap at the moment!"

He tried to calm his crying, but without succeeding, "Susie, I'm sorry, I can' accept that I ain' gonna be able tuh see ya _ever _again."

She sighed, "Mater, I need you know, more than I did when my hormones got me down while I was pregnant, more than I did when I was giving birth to the twins…"

As her sentence drew to the end, he just cried harder, "Susie, I don't think I can do this… I can' tell 'em."

"Mater," she began in a pitiful tone, "you've gotta do this for me."

He sighed, a long, deep and sorrowful sigh, "I love ya Susie."

**And pray to God he hears you**

_Whispers_…

Susannah just sat there and smiled, she wondered why it was that she only really wanted to be with him, and just to think that out of anyone else in the world…

Out of the countless numbers of cars in the world why he was the one that she had chosen to settle down with him and now come to think of it, that fact made her feel quite small. She looked to him; he seemed to be waiting patiently for something, with a smile she said quietly:

"Not as much as I do you."

**  
And pray to God he hears you  
**

_Anxiety_…

Mater frowned, "what did ya jus' say?"

Susannah's smile broadened, she moved forward and nuzzled her husband gently before long she pulled him closer, "you heard what I said."

He tittered slightly, "Nah, Susie, I din' hear ya."

"Well," she began, closing her eyes as he returned her nuzzle with a tentative touch, "you should guess it really… shouldn't you?"

He smiled, "Susie, jus' tell me what ya said."

Before she could stop herself she found that she was moving closer to him, then their lips brushed over each other, it had only been a few seconds when she pulled away though – for both of them – it had seemed longer. "I love you," she whispered.

**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

_A horn_…

They laughed when they heard it; Susannah, Mater, Sally and Lightning were all fully aware that it belonged to Mia and Duncan; their mother looked over to the junkyard and saw the two small headlights. "Oh, Mater, get to my side… I don't want them to see what's happened to mummy," Susannah said hurriedly.

"Susie, don' panic," Mater whispered soothingly, "they gotta find out sometime."

She shook her hood, the tears were now rolling freely like rain down the window pane, "no, Rusty, their so young. I don't want them to find out yet… when their older you can tell them."

There was a moments silence between them, seeing her husband was about to cry, she smiled and added:

"_We _can tell them."

**As he begins to raise his voice**

_Giggles_…

The four chuckled more as they heard the squeals of excitement coming from the junkyard, Susannah and Mater exchanged glances. Just over six years ago, the thought of hearing that would have made her cry hysterically and make them proceed into having an argument on whether or not an abortion was appropriate.

Lightning looked to their parents, "I think someone wants their mummy."

She smiled before setting her sight upon her children, they were almost with them. "Are we gonna tell them?" She asked.

Her husband looked around unsurely, "I dunno. I suppose it'll beat tellin' 'em what's happenin' on muh own, huh?"

She smiled and nodded silently, just watching the twins coming closer; she couldn't help but think that explaining her death to them would destroy her.

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

_Chattering_…

Mia Jolie and Duncan Alexander Tow shivered as the cold temperatures of night hit their sides, their teeth chattering because of it. "Mummy?" The young Porsche Cayenne asked as loud as her small voice would allow her, "why aren't you coming with us?"

"Mimi," she began, "just come over here."

Mia looked around to her brother before doing as he had been told, "mummy, what's the matter?"

"Baby," she began, looking between the twins, "I hate to say this to you, but… when those mean cars came to the junkyard, I managed to get them out – as you know – but, I though I could get them away so that they would never come back again, unfortunately I was wrong. They got me, and they tried to kill me and well… they might have succeeded…"

"Basically," Mater interrupted, "yer mum might die."

Mia and Duncan gasped in unison, looking between their parents before asking, "what does that mean?"

Susannah and Mater exchanged glances, but she couldn't say anything; neither of them could. Instead their words turned to tears as they both began to cry madly.

**Drive until you lose the road**

_Beauty_…

As they began to sob, their children were startled, "mummy," Duncan began to ask, "what's the matter?"

"Baby," Susannah said in between whimpers, "death. It's a very hard concept to explain, but one day when we're ready, we'll tell you. Okay?"

The two six-year-olds nodded in agreement, Mater just looked to his wife and smiled. Thank goodness she had used the term '_we_' instead of '_daddy_'. Mia and Duncan nuzzled their mother with affection, more than ever before – it seemed. She just accepted it with a smile. Looking down to them, she couldn't bear to think that her life could be over in such a short amount of time, and just to think that their children would have to grow up with their father being their mother…

She couldn't bear to think…

**Or break with the ones you've followed**

_Laugh_…

"We love you mummy," the two said in unison, looking up to the older Porsche. She smiled.

"I love you to baby's." Was all she said in response.

"Hey, are you guys ignoring me on purpose?" Lightning asked suspiciously, yet there was that hint of playfulness in his voice it was soon followed by Mater's accent:

"Yeah, n' what about daddy?"

The young Porsche and Dodge Ram just giggled, going over to the tow truck, "don't worry daddy, we love you."

The three laughed at their endearing actions; because what more could you do in an event like this other than cry and contemplate the worst outcome…?

…Laugh…

**He will do one of two things**

_Smile_…

Susannah managed to sober her laughing, to look down to her children; past events were flooding her mind. How Mia had hid under Mater, he had panicked at the thought of his daughter gone missing, however Susannah couldn't contain her amusement, the two had argued because of it, when he found out why his wife was laughing, he just chuckled stupidly to himself, making some comment like, "I knew that all the long."

One of Susannah's best memories with Duncan was when he had first encountered a mirror, he had growled at his reflection before trying to attack it. Unfortunately, she hadn't been with him at the time and the mirror had ended up being smashed.

But, both for Mater and Susannah, their was one time which bet all others, and that was seeing the twins for the first time, just thinking about it made the two beam a smile…

**He will confess to everything**

_Reassuring_…

"Mummy," Duncan began, "when are you going back to sleep?"

Susannah just smiled, "I'll be going in a minute." Realising that her answer could mean more than one thing, she began to cry once more. Duncan, Mia, Lightning and Mater were all bemused as to why she had begun to cry suddenly like she did.

"Hey," Lightning whispered, "what's the matter?"

"I _am_ gonna be asleep in a moment, and I'm…" She sobbed for a moment before managing to recompose herself, "and I'm never gonna wake up again."

Mater just bit his lip, maybe being supportive to his wife would be much harder than he could ever expect, "Susannah Florence Mackay Tow, ya say anythin' like tha' again I'm not gonna be very happy."

A mischievous smile grew across her bumper as she whispered something to him; he just backed away and looked her over with the same smirk as her, "well… now ya asked, I'm sure I can do that."

She rolled her eyes to the sky and wept mockingly, "oh gosh, no! I'm gonna die tonight!"

His smile broadened, driving round to her side and making his way to her rear he said, "oh, that's it Susie, ya really done it this time!"

She giggled and let out a small and playful scream as she felt her tires leave the ground, "no! Rusty! Get your bumper back were I can see it! The twins and Lightning are watching!"

Mia and Duncan just blinked at their parents, blank expressions about both of them. "Mummy," Mia began to ask, "is daddy hurting you?"

The three older cars just laughed, Mater slowly rolled to a stop by his wife's side, "yeah, I'm hurtin' her… what're ya gonna do 'bout it?" He said, contemptibly. Mia and Duncan just exchanged glances before beginning to cry quietly.

Susannah sighed, rolling her eyes to the sky, "oh, Mater, you're hopeless. _Absolutely _hopeless." She pulled each of the twins closer toward her and they both snuggled closer to their mother, "now… go do what you do best, Rusty."

His grin grew ever wider as he returned behind her, "ya get ready up fron'."

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

_Panicking_…

Susannah sighed, looking at her two children it turn, "learn this, kids: If it weren't for me, you'd probably be dead by now."

"Susie!" Mater exclaimed from behind her, "I don' wan' tuh hear ya say another word of death." He just smiled, but it was taken by a look of alarm as she began to breathe heavily.

"Mater…" She managed to say, "I… can't breathe… properly…"

He rushed to her side, "Susie, Susie, c'mon, jus' calm down. Jus' don' panic, okay?" Though, as much as he wanted to calm his wife, he was the one who was alarmed the most, he looked to Lightning, he was just looking around, trying to find a way to help, "Lightnin', can ya go n' get someone?"

"Like?"

Slight hesitation. "I dunno, jus' anyone!" He yelled angrily, after being momentarily shocked, Lightning made his way over to Flo's V8 Café, as fast as he could with his damage.

"Mummy?" Mia asked, concerned for the well-being of her wheezing mother, "what's the matter?"

She shook her head quickly, forcing a smile for her young daughter, "Mimi, I'll be fine…" As she was going to continue, her spouse drove into her bumper and she accepted his kiss silently, they stayed a moment like this, just enjoying each others affection…

But then, he frowned as he realised something…

He rolled closer…

Yet, she made no move…

Tears were building in his eyes as this confirmed his worst fears…

She _wasn't _kissing back…

**  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
**

_Death_…

"Flo!" Lightning exclaimed, pulling up to the show car's café, "something's going on with Susie… she can't breathe properly."

She just gasped quietly in shock, "that can't be too good." She looked out of the window, Mater seemed to be mourning over something, then she noticed him nuzzling Susannah softly. "Oh, gosh, Lightning…"

At her devastated tone, he followed her gaze, he to had gasped when his sight was taken by the couple, he didn't hesitate but to dive back to them, "Mater? What is it?"

The tow truck just cried more, backing away he allowed his friend to see something that he hoped not to see this night. A still Susannah. Looking back to Mater he hid his tears to say comfortingly, "Mater, just look at her. Doesn't she look so peaceful?" This only made his friend cry more, with a sigh he added, "What would she say if she saw you like this?"

Mater shrugged, "somethin' like, 'c'mon Rusty, yer jus' bein' silly…' or 'If ya keep on cryin' ya know I gotta as well, righ'?'…"

"It was probably destroy her to see what kind of devastation she left you in, Mater," Lightning practically whispered, "she loved ev'ry single feature of you with ev'ry part of her body and that she wouldn't hurt you like this intentionally. Y'know, when I first met her I never thought she'd find things in you to love so much."

"I hope," Mater muttered.

"Say what?"

"That was her last words, she jus' said, "I hope." then she jus' wen'. Dammit… she was only twen'y-three."

At this fact, Lightning found it almost impossible not to cry, "that's true Mater," he said looking to the younger Porsche's body in front of him, the one who had taken a shine for him but they knew it was impossible to spark a relationship, "it's hard when life takes the young ones…"

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

_Happiness_…

Two years after the death of Susannah, the small family of three made their way from the tattered junkyard to the butte; there was a small square of the sandy terrain which had been fenced off. No one was aloud to go in, not even the most important of people. But there, in the middle of the sandy terrain was a wooden cross that stood high, holding a baby blue hood proudly where the two pieces of wood met. In front of it was a plaque, it read:

Susannah Florence Mackay Tow

1990 - 2013

"Hey Susie," the tow truck whispered, in response a soft wind whisked up a sprinkle of sand, he smiled before adding, "hey, kids, say 'ello tuh mummy."

The small Porsche Cayenne S just cuddled close to her father, "hey mummy," she whispered, her voice was shaking.

The other small car was a Dodge Ram Pickup, he approached the fencing curiously, "mummy?"

Mater's smile broadened as a strong wind blew against them and he could sense his wife's presence next to him. "Daddy," Mia began to ask, "when will mummy be back?"

He was practically choking on his tears at her question, "that's the sad thing 'bout death, Mimi, ya can' ever see 'em again."

In response the two were silent, but after a moment, they began to sob into each others side, and he joined them, that's when he got down to thinking...

He couldn't see another girl...

He couldn't remarry, not because he couldn't bear to lose another wife...

Because that would mean being unfaithful to the things he loved most throughout the seven years of their partnership...

Because that would mean being unfaithful to the dreams that they had built...

Because that would mean being unfaithful to the two small cars in front of him...

But the main reason why he couldn't move on and begin a new life with someone else was that would mean being unfaithful to his one true love...

Susannah Florence Mackay

* * *

_Well, this took a long time... since March 5th I've been working on this and it's finally finished. It's meant to be a short story but it's turned out to be 6181 words 00... please tell me what you think! I kinda ran outa adjectives, lolz... NO FLAMES... rawr... that is all... wow, this is the biggest oneshot I've written xx_


End file.
